


Of Yonder Towers

by summoner_yuna_of_besaid



Series: Dragon Age Codexes [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_yuna_of_besaid/pseuds/summoner_yuna_of_besaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She chose the balcony above the main hall to gain an edge, for the advantage of the position, the distance it gave her.  There were few who would make the journey up there just to see her... and there was one who did it more than any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Yonder Towers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before I had really developed my DA universe. I still think of this as part of the canon, just... it's missing some pieces. I may explain in future fic how Cullen fits into the relationships Vivienne has with other characters (like Seolta), but for now, this piece can stay as is.

She is a princess in a stone tower.

Not trapped, not ‘locked in yonder tower’, simply… far away.  She can see from here the whole of Skyhold, down through the glittery windows to the courtyard and the gardens below.  Vivienne prefers things from a distance.  It lets her think more clearly, to observe all and take the time to interpret it.

And there is a part of her that fears being close to all these strangers; never before has she been so thoroughly alone, in that those around her are not Orlesians, not mages, not of the Circle or those who play the Game.  There are rules in those places… but not here.  She’s not quite sure how to navigate this, how to approach these people.  And so she doesn’t.

She stays here, in this tower, awaiting those who would climb its steps to see her.  It simplifies things.  Those who make the long trek up want to see her, be in her presence.  She doesn’t have to worry about being unwanted, unsure.  Not that she would let anyone know if she felt that way; that was weakness, vulnerability… it simply wouldn’t do.

So she would sit, lounging with a book and a glass of wine, waiting.  The Inquisitor comes to her often, almost daily, to discuss magic and politics and the most recent quests.  Dorian joins her, from time to time, and they commiserate about the style – or lack thereof – of the denizens of Skyhold.

But Dorian’s trip to the tower is short, barely a walk away, and the Inquisitor seeks out all the companions equally.  There is only one who travels far and makes an effort to climb the tower to see her.

* * *

 

_“Um, Hello?”  A gentle knock accompanied the words.  Vivienne glanced up, hesitated a moment, then replied._

_“Come,”_

_The door opened; she glanced up, expecting… well, she didn’t know, but she did not expect him.  Cullen’s tall imposing figure seemed so awkward and out of place amidst her delicate, ornate Orlesian furniture.  The usually reserved and collected man was wringing his hands in front of him, glancing around as if Venatori might be hiding behind the curtains.  He stumbled, not noticing the step beside the balcony, which struck her as odd given how alert he typically was._

_“My lady,” He began, almost half bowing but stopping midway, as if catching himself in an act he wasn’t sure was right._

_“Sir Cullen,” She gave him a nod, not deigning to stand.  He was in her territory, and they were not standing on ceremony.  “How may I assist you?”_

_“Well, I er – actually,” The man came to stop in the center of the room, his cheeks a little red.  “I was just… checking in.  I wanted to be sure you were – settling in well.”_

_Her eyes went wide.  “You… were checking on me?”_

_“Well, I mean I – that is, I’m doing some rounds… after everything that’s happened, I just wanted to be sure everyone was doing well.  Is this…”  He glanced up and around.  “Is this where you’d like to stay?”_

_“Hm, yes, I do believe so,”  Smiling, she looked up to the great panes of glass shedding gentle light over them both.  “It is warm here, bright.  And I enjoy the solitude.”_

_“It’s not… lonely?”_

_She turned to him.  His eyes were wide, worried, yet there was something firm and sincere in his gaze.  He was trying to tell her something she wasn’t hearing.  “I enjoy having a space of my own.  If I want company, I will seek it out.”_

_“Well, if you ever do…” The man began backing away, keeping his eyes on her.  “Want company, I mean, feel free to… seek me out.”_

_He smiled, broad and soft, and the already warm room seemed to blaze._

* * *

 

She stays in her tower, most days; but sometimes she wanders.  Often, when she leaves through the library exit, passing by Dorian, she catches her fellow mage’s attention, and he accompanies her.  They chat and banter as they walk the halls of Skyhold, making quiet snarky remarks of those around them.  She has the keenest wit, despite Dorian’s insistence; and she loves using it to bring a smile to his lips, or better yet, making a remark sharp enough that the man can barely restrain his laughter, muffling it behind pursed lips and a quaking hand.  She likes seeing that.  Dorian doesn’t smile enough.

Often, on these walks, she sees him.  The man is everywhere, the military heart of Skyhold, and takes his duties quite seriously.  She enjoys seeing him in his element.  The way he glistens as he sweats on the training ground, the solidity of his frame as he wields the heavy blade.  Cullen Rutherford, Ferelden and former Templar, is a little... unorthodox, but she would not be against a romp or three with him.  Anything more would be too much of a distraction; yet, sadly, she thinks he would not be the kind to have relaxed relationships the way she'd like.  Dorian would be more than amendable, if only their tastes aligned. 

"It's the work of the fates, my dear," Dorian would say.  "Thedas simply could not stand the majesty of us, together."  That got a good chuckle from her.

He still visits her, from time to time, ever since that first day when they moved into Skyhold.  Vivienne wonders if he visits the others, if he makes a habit of checking up on everyone, the way that the Inquisitor does.  For some reason the thought displeases her; she's not sure why.  It irks her that she doesn't know.

* * *

 

_She walked with him to the door, as if she were his escort.  Cullen noticed, and chuckled, a flush growing in his cheeks as the narrow passage brought them closer.  Watching her, he grows distracted, and the ever diligent knight actually tripped.  She could have caught him with magic, with a flick of her hand - she reached out, snagged his elbow, held him steady.  Her hand lingered as he straightened, his gaze falling upon her with a heavy weight._

_His hand lifted to hers, cradled it gently, before he knelt and gave it a kiss.  "My lady," Cullen murmured, before turning to go.  She watched him walk away with something fluttering in her chest, trying to understand what she had missed._

_A whistle drew her attention.  "You've got it bad don't you?"  Dorian says with a chuckle, leaning against the wall._

_"I just don't understand."  She murmurs quietly, more unsure than she would allow most people to see.  "I cannot decipher his motives.  What does he want?"  What is his game?  What is he trying to obtain, to achieve?_

_"Not all things are a political move, my dear,"  The Tevinter replies.  "Though he certain wants something."_

* * *

 

Vivienne starts taking more time out of the tower.  The Inquisitor is part of the reason, the impetus to become more involved in the daily routine of the place.  She walks with Thuleka through the castle, and as always, participates in meetings in the War Room and before the Throne.  She is an influence in all major decisions, and some of the more... superfluous ones.

"What of these?"  Thuleka places another sample of fabric in front of her.

"Oh, no dear," Vivienne scowls, lips upturned at the salmon pink shade.  "Not at all." 

The elf looks crestfallen, disappointed, and looks to Dorian on her other side for support.  The wince on his face reveals the feelings he's trying not to express.  Sighing, the woman pushes it away.

“So pretty,” Cole begins to mutter across the room.  “Warm and soft, and familiar, comfortable – reminder of him, the broad expanse of his bald hea –“

“Aaaand that’s enough forever from you.”  Thuleka’s red to her ears and Dorian is bent over cackling.  There’s a small smile on Vivienne’s face too; and when she turns, she sees a similar look on Cullen.  Their eyes meet.  Something warm blossoms in his eyes and her heart skips.

Something that scares her.

* * *

 

_He visited at least once a week.  Sometimes he would only take a moment to give greetings, as if reassuring himself that she had returned unscathed from the missions of the day; other times, he’d linger.  It took a while but eventually she even convinced him to take a seat on one of the lounges.  He always seemed ill at ease in her sitting room; as if he might break something just by brushing by it._

_The weeks pass, and she found herself looking forward to his visits more and more.  It irked her.  The Game, the politics, it required a certain amount of emotional distance.  Sex, that can be distant.  But when the heart becomes involved…_

_“Why?”  She asked simply one day.  It just slipped from her lips, unplanned, and it was a sign of how much she’d lost control.  Her eyes met his; Cullen’s gaze was half-lidded, heavy, with a small shy smile on his face._

_“I think you know why, my lady,” He told her.  Then , with a short bow, he stood and left, and he did not come back at all for three weeks._

* * *

 

Towers are the best form of protection.  They keep you far away, high and above all else, where they can’t touch you.  Can’t hurt you.  Such distance deters others from calling upon her, keeps her out of the crowded fray of the lower halls.  It’s better that way.

Being distant gives her control.  But it’s a gilded cage, one she can open herself.  Maybe it’s time to turn the key in the lock.

* * *

 

_Enough time passed that Cullen began to worry.  It was that afternoon, sitting in his office with a headache pounding at his temples, that she came to him._

_The princess descended from her tower, to find the knight at work, hunched over his desk.  He jumped almost at seeing her, eyes going wide, trying to stand so fast he hit his knees on the underside of his desk.  At his wince, she gave a girlish giggle, eyes brightening in a way he hadn’t seen before.  It stole his breath away.  It wasn’t a feigned chuckle for an audience, not part of a political plot… a real laugh.  Almost indecently silly, and completely charming._

_He stood, starting to smile, and approached her.  “Why?”  Cullen asked._

_Vivienne lifted her arms, and placed them around his neck.  As she leaned in to his reddening face, she whispered, “I think you know why.”_


End file.
